Letters to Yuu!
by ambedoresque
Summary: As the title says. Yuu's bored, so send him some letters! If you do, you get Tsubasa's Moe Moe pictures, dear fangirls *Details inside* Rated 'T' in case. *CHAPTER 9 UP*
1. Chapter 1

****Hey there everybody~! I'm sure you know my name already! If you don't, well, lemme tell you then! My name is Yuu Tendou. I would love it if you guys will send me some letters over, I'M BORED-! Tsubasa isn't much of an entertainment system. Well, I hope you fangirls geddit. If you fangirls can entertain me, I'll send you some of Tsubasa's pics, hair, and even _clothes_.

So, SEND ME SOME LETTERS NOW-! I'M BORED-!

-Yuu-Sama!

**This is my apology fic to those loyal people who read The Metal Fight Beyblade Talkshow! Because, I heard that script-writing ENTIRELY is forbidden. So I may have to take it down anytime. Well, sad things aside, this is Yuu Tendo, da~! And he's bored, so send him some letters (You can be Tsubasa, Ryuga or Gingka etc if you want, just keep them in character. One character per person. No anonymous reviews allowed, because I just experienced a nasty incident about it. Sorry. But make an account soon, okay? ...Nevermind. I'll just go switch the settings. So anonymous reviews are now accepted.) Bye-bi~! Oh, and don't expect quick updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Yuu**** how are you? I'm Black Rose Hokaru but I changed my name. You can call me Sin, Rose, anything! Who was your favorite team in the World Championships?**

Oh, hai there, Rose-chaaaaan~! My favourite team? Eh, I'm not reaaaaaaally sure. After all, everybody rocked~!

**Hi Yuu! Here is some ice-cream for you! *Gives ice-cream* Being bored is boring. Uh... um... I don't know what else to say.. Oh, I do now! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Well I think I am... You're awesome! Flame Libra is awesome too. Can you be a neko boy, please? I think that is all...BYE!**

Hai Animeluver889~! Oh yay, ice-cream! I need to hide this before that Tsubasa sees it and confiscates it... He thinks I'm eating too much ice-cream and that I'll get diabetes and all that science-y stuff that's too complicated! Who is he, huh? Some doctor? My mother? NO! So I'll happily accept all the ice-cream~ You're my biggest fan, huh? I don't have many fangirls, so I sure am happy! Here, I'll draw Libra for you on this letter! Of course me and Libra are awesome! Thanks! And no, I'm not going to be some neko boy! Blehhh~!

**(I'm might not be good at inpesonating anyone so I'll be Ginga)**

**To Yu**

**Yu do you know were my scarf's gone? I was sleeping on the water tower and a massive gust came a blew it away, and can you ask Kyoya in the process as he was trainning below he might of seen it? And can I challenge you to a battle later I've been stuck with watching (again) and I'm bored! Pease?**

**From Ginga**

**Sorry if it's not very good at thinking as the charater so Ginga's probley massively OOC. Oh well.**

(A/N : It's okay :D)

Oh hello, Gingki! I dunno where YOUR scarf is, take responsibility, duude! Too bad then! You didn't take care of it! And sure, I'll ask Kyouya, he sent me a letter anyway. AND I'LL TAKE THAT DEAL ON, DUDE! (I'll go help you find your scarf later, Gingki.)

**HEEEEEY YUUUUU!**

**I'm creamyice! And I'm guessing you know what that means if you mix it around a little.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to provide you my fellow Libra some entertainment. I heard Tsubasa is just being no fun these days? Aw! **

**Maybe you can prank him, even. And ask him a lot of deep and personal questions. Yeah. That sounds fun. **

**Are you still Beyblading?**

**Yours, creamyice.**

Oh hello there, creamyice~! Sure, your name just makes me wanna eat all that ice-cream Animeluver-chan brought over to me~ =w= Yay~ Entertainment~ 'Ya know, you're the only person here who seems interesting. BECAUSE YOU JUST GAVE ME A SWEET IDEA, DUDEEEE! I'll try that on Tsubasa later, he'll NEVER expect _that_. And, duh! Of course I'm still Beyblading. Whaddaya mean by that?

**HEY YUUUUU!**

**Ugh, I know, being bored sucks, since when I complain my parents suggest I study *shudders* But ANYHOW! Guess what? I won the bookmark contest at school! The one with the little Pikachu I was telling Miki about! Maybe you'll get one at your school? **

**Oh yah! You're way better then Kenta. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the little guy, but you make the best nicknames! I spend wayy too long trying to think up nicknames that seem suitable... ^-^" I think my favorite so far is my OC Ayumi's, which would either be Torayumi, Mimi, or Ay-ya-yaaa! Which do you think is the best?**

**Bye Yuu! Sorry that I haven't roleplayed anyone yet...uhm...**

**Hey Yuu. Yeah, Yuu. No, not you, YUU! Get outta my face and quit calling me a yo-yo. 100 FANG- (ohke, let's cut this short before it gets too violent...)**

**-Kyoya**

HEEEEYYY INTERROBANGS! Study, huh? Well, that's too bad! I never have to study! I'm too smart for that! Heh! You won the bookmark contest, huh? YAAAY I WANNA HAVE ONE OF THOSE COOL BOOKMARKS! Oh, and I don't go to school, so I think... If it's okay, can you mail it to me instead? I'll be super, duper, uber happy! Well, duh! A smart kid like me can obviously make awesome names! I'll call you Bangie from now on, then~! Mm, I think Torayumi sounds the best! I dunno why, it just sounds nice. (A/N : You need not necessarily roleplay as one of the characters for this, it really depends whether you want to do it or not! xD) OH HEY YO-YO! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA STOP CALLING YOU THAT! Oh, and Gingki wants to ask if you seen his scarf. Bye, Bangie! Bye Yo-Yo! Hm, how about I call you Tatekyo, instead, Yo-Yo?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! Thanks for those letters, guys! It made me feel loved! xD Well, come back soon, okay? And this will only last 10 chapters. :3 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm back with another batch of letters! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Thanks! I'll soon try to do Tsubasa now but I'll fail... So I'll still do it!)<strong>

**To Yuu**

**Yuu do you know when Ginga's coming here? My Eagle found his scarf in a tree and brought it to me, thanks!**

**P.S Yuu if you touch my food or feed me ice cream again you'll will not be popluar, and say hi to Ginga for me as I'm still cleaning up the ice cream and getting over the brain freeze...**

**From Tsubasa!**

**(Can I do more than one? If so...)**

**To Yuu**

**Yu have you seen The lion king in 3D? If so you'll love it! And Mana broke your alarm clock, Kete raided the ice cream and Light replaced the batteries in your TV remote! Bye~!**

**From The one of the seven of Manakete-girl's representives: Star,Thanks! I'll soon try to do Tsubasa now but I'll fail... So I'll still do it!**

Oh... Hey there, Tsubasa. Uhh no, not really, but yeah, I'll call him. Gimme your scarf! And anyway, SUCK IT UP, TSUBASA, YOU TOTALLY FAIL! I SOOO TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ICE-CREAM THAT FAST AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! HAR HAR HAR! And too bad for _you_ Tsubasa, but I'm **ALWAYS **popular. Suck that up, too. :P

P.S. Why the crapola are you sending me letters when your room is right next to mine, huh? Scared of me and Libra? You should be!

(A/N : Um, just 2 will do, no more than that - I don't want spam... Sorry... xD)

Oh hey there Star!

Sorry, but no... I didn't watch it, Tsubasa won't let me. He said I can't be trusted to take his wallet out with him so that's why I couldn't watch it. *grumble* Grumpy Tsubasa... WAIT WHAT? KETE _RAIDED MY ICE-CREAM? ! _OHGODNOTHISISTHEENDOFTHEWORLD... Not. Hah! I bet I like, totally caught you there! I have a secret storage room, and you'll _never _guess where it is. All my ice-cream's there. Better luck next time!

And thanks for replacing toy batteries into the remote, Light. TSUBASA IS GONNA HAVE SUCH A SHOCK! HAHAHA! Oh, and I don't have an alarm clock. I borrowed Tsubasa's.

**to Yuu Tendou**

**Hi there, little buddy!**

**it's me, remember?**

**long time no see.. How are you anyway? still beyblading huh? fufufu..**

**don't worry, I won't harm you this time, I just heard that everyone can send letters to you. I have nothing to do, so I sent you one.**

**I think that's enough. I hope I can see you again to destroy you once again! fufufu..**

**-Reiji-**

HELLOOO THERE MEDUSA!

Well, DUH. Of course I remember you. I don't have STM (Short Term Memory). I'm fine, I don't need you to ask me! Now, go away! And I have a shield named Tsubasa here! So you can't harm me! HAHA! IN YOUR FACE, MEH-DU-SAAAH! - From Yuu, the awesome!

**HEEEY YUUU! **

**Too lazy to impersonate anyone, so I'll be the person I do best: Myself!**

**Hah! I'll send you one of the bookmarks!~ *mails bookmark* You should get it by next chappie, it's a little library with teensy children looking into it and there's little anime characters (Like PIKA!) reading ^-^ In my fanfic you call me Bangie! Hehe. I liked Torayumi too, that's the one I used. Thanks Yuu! Want some red bean ice cream or melon ice cream? My Korean nana brought in three whole boxes!**

**-Bangie**

**Yuu.**

**Why am I even writing you, Yuu? Oh yeah, I saw his scarf, it was around his neck, then blew away. Ain't I helpful? I think it blew towards beypark. TATKYO? WHAT THE HELL DUDE YOU- (we must cut this short again, before someone get killed here.)**

**Kyoya (and don't expect me to reply again, little ~censored~)**

(A/N : That's great! :D Be yourself~!)

Aww yeah Bangie! That's SO cool! It's so awesome! Thanks so much! :D No problemooo~! Melon ice-cream sounds weird, but no pain no gain right? MELON AISU (Ice-cream in Jap) PLEAAAAASE! I'll be waiting! And make sure it doesn't melt! For the bookmark, I'll send you some Tsubasa-wearing-lolita-dress-photos! Sshh, don't tell anyone~!

WELL, YEAH SCARFACE, I TSUBASA TOLD ME HIS EAGLE GOT IT, SO THAT WAS TOTALLY USELESS, THANK YOUZ. Tatekyou~! TATEKYOU TATEKYOU TATEKYOU!

-Yuu, the awesome!

**TATEKYOU 100-(cuts off before it gets violent)**

**Yeah, I'm not Sinful Rose. I'm Black Gold Saw (or Lindsay) and I'm with Mirai who is probably gonna shave his head again if he harms you.**

**Kyouya: Yeah Yuu, no not YOU! YUU! NO! YUU TENDOU!**

**Mirai: GET AWAY FROM THE POOR KID!**

**Lindsay: LOL I share this account with my friends because when we made it we got banned from our emails so we needed to use our friend Madeline's. But we had to share it with her too. So anyway, ICE CREAM AND NO YO-YO ALLOWED SING FOR YOU! Anyway, would you call Kyouya scarface?**

**SCARFACE? WHO YOU CALLING-(cuts off before it gets out of hand)**

Hello Lindsay~! Oh, that's alright! Thankyous~! And by the way, I just used it, in a previous letter I wrote to Scarface. Thanks for the suggestion - I LOVE it.

**Hi, Yuu! It's me again! **

**Yup... You're too awesome to get diabetes. So don't worry. Do you like anime? :3 What's wrong with neko boys? They're cool too. Oh yeah... here's some candy. *Gives candy* I'm going to give you something everytime I send you a letter. Is there something you want? BYE YUU! **

Hai there!

I know, right? Well, I LOVE anime. DUH! My favourite one is about me! METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE! I LOOK SO COOL! WATCH EPISODE 20! IT'S WHERE THE AWESOME ME IDOES IN! Thanks for the candy~! Well, there's nothing I really want, I just want to do something about Reiji so he can't send me letters anymore. He creeps me out. If you want to, you can help out~! Just block his mail or something. Thanks!

P.S. Can I give you nickname, huh? Pleaaaaase?

**Yo, Yuu!**

**Did Kenta give back that Eternal Sharp tip he borrowed from you?**

**Also, have you ever used a Metal Face Bolt on your Libra?**

Yo~!

Yeah, Ken-ken gave it back! It was kinda nice for everything to be together again, definitely! Umm, I think so... Once... But it was kinda heavy! Though it was fun experimenting with it.

**Hi Yuu~, **

**I'm so glad you think so! **

**Hahahaha! I can't wait to hear what you did to Tsubasa and how he reacted. Tell him I send my love! ^_^**

**Geeee, I'm just checking and making sure you don't neglect Libra, okay? Though I'm a hypocrite... but only because I have noone to battle! **

**I'm eating some ice cream while I write back and I was wondering, what's your favourite flavour?**

**-creamyice**

OH HEY CREAMYICE! GUESSWHATGUESSWHATGUESSWHAT? I tried that on Tsubasa and it failed. He told me it was none of my business. Help, pleaaaase? Sorry, but I'll NEVER eglect Libra, like, EVER! I'll battle you! Let's make it tomorrow at Bey Park, how 'bout that? And you can give me advice to piss Tsubasa off, too! Oh, about my favourite ice-cream flavour, I LOVE vanilla! It goes well with just about EVERYTHING~! What's yours?

Write back soon, I REALLY WANNA PISS THAT GUY OFF!

**haylo, Yu wazzup?**

**-yu**

**why don't u have a nickname for tubasa? u have one for most of the other bladders, but not him?**

**-kenta**

Oh hey, Ken-ken! When did you learn to write like that? I thought you were always the polite kid, but I guess I just don't know you well enough. I DO have one for Tsubasa, but I don't use it around others because he WON'T LET ME! How dumb is that? ! Well, I call him "Eagle-man" (Curtesy of . - One of my favourite authors who writes YuTsu fics) so... Yeah.

**Hey Yuu! **

**Wow, that's confusing. I'm blackraven88, and these are my questions!**

**1. What is your favorite ice cream flavor?**

**2. What's your favorite country to visit?**

**And finally...What is your favorite TV show?**

Hello there, Raven! Well, I love vanilla. And Italy was my favourite! THEY HAVE THE AWESOMEMEST ICE-CREAMS EVAR! Like, seriously! There was _Triple Chocolate Fudge with Vanilla swirls __AND__ topped with lots of M 'n' M! _IT'S AWESOME! And I love Metal Fight Beyblade coz Ore-sama (A/N :Prince, or refering oneself as an awesome person, I think. Feel free to correct me.) is in it!

* * *

><p><strong>...And that's it. I didn't realize this was going to have this big a reaction. Wow. Thanks everyone! And I have to sorta count down the amount of chapters so I don't get carried away. There's 9 chapters left for me to write for this one. I await everyone's letters!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn school and homework... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeesss! Hooray!<strong>

**Wait wait waaaiitt, I don't understand what you tried to do to Tsubasa (specifically, anyway)!**

**Wooow! Sounds like lotsa fun! I don't know if I can win against such a good blader like you, but I can guarantee you I'll try my hardest!**

**Hmmm... hmmm... AH! PUT SOME DYE IN HIS SHAMPOO! Choose your favourite colour for his hair. Green, right? **

**And and and... send him fake letters, like you pretending to be the WBBA or something!**

**Or trick him into playing the Maze Game! Heheheh!**

**Vanilla! Yeah, I agree, I usually add sprinkles or gummybears when I get vanilla. Strawberry is my favourite! The other month I had some gelato ice cream (ice cream from Italy!) and it was Rose flavoured. It was... almost as good as Strawberry ice cream...**

**Can't wait for your next letter!**

**creamyice**

Heheh~! Man, let's battle~! Anyway, I LOVE THOSE IDEAS YOU SENT ME~! THEY'RE LIKE, SO AWESOME AND STUFF! AWW YEAAAAH! I'll do the scary maze thing first! Anyways, my favourite colour is green, to be more specific, _lime green_. Man, I never understood how you fangirl people get out personal info... It's cool, but it's kinda annoying sometimes... I mean, if one digs in too deep... AWW YEAHH I ADD GUMMY BEARS TOO! NOW I CAN TELL TSUBASA I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES THAT! WOOHOO! Strawberry's awesome, too! It's so nice, isn't it? Heheh! Well anyway, I'M GONNA DO THE MAZE THING NOW! BYEEE!

**Hai**

**This is Black Rock Shooter (or Alexis). **

**Kyouya: SCARFACE! WHY YOU-**

**Mirai: Don'.Him.**

**Me: Well anyway, I got some ice cream and other sweets for you! Rose made the cookies and cupcakes there are ones that look JUST LIKE YOU! I hope you enjoy ^_^**

**(Also, did you get our apology for the reviewing incident? It wont happen again.)**

Hello there Alexis!

Wow, all this going on is kinda confusing. Who cares? ANYWAY, TATEKYOU, BRING IT OOON DUUUUDE! I CAN SO TOTALLY KICK YOUR BUTT! HAHAHA!

Woaaaah~! Thanks so much :D It's awesome, but... I don't want to eat myself... Anyway, does it have colouring and preservatives in it? I mean, like, Tsubasa's darn Eagle has some sharp nose like some dawg. He knows! He knows!

(A/N : Yes, yes I did. Thanks for understanding. I didn't mean to burst out like that; it was all in a fit of anger. I'll be answering everyone's question _the last time_, around the weekends, I think. That would be the final chapter for _Metal Fight Beyblade Talkshow!_ Sooo...Yeah.)

**To Yuu~**

**It's Suika here! Can you send me Ginga at one point as the last time we battled it was by you... Don't worry I'll battle you first.**

**From Suika (Oc from The Rising Shadows)**

**Since I'll do two I will keep them short...**

**Oh Yuu! Short boy! I've got a tornament I the Battle train soon, Whanna come and Kete found the ice cream again... He needs a dentist living the same house as him... **

**P.S It's a tag-team compition this time and Ginga and Suika are going as a team, what on earth would be that result...**

**From Seth (another OC from TRS)**

**Great and Funny story and Idea!**

(A/N : Sorry to disappoint you, but when I said "two letters" I meant two letters from two different people which has to be constant. Meaning, if you decide on Tsubasa and Suika, it HAS to be only them all the way. Sorry. :B)

Hey Suika~! SURE! BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE BAAATTLEEE! So many people wants to battle me! This ish AWESOME!

HEY! I'M NOT SHORT! HMPH! IF YOU'RE GONNA CALL ME THAT I'M NEVER GONNA RESPOND AGAIN!

**Hi Yuu!**

**What's your favourite song? And What's your favouritest movie ever! Hehe :D**

**~ Blue B**

Oh hey there Blue~! My favourite song is Chocolate Sugar Waffle! IT'S SO AWESOME DANG IT EXCLUDING THE LEEK SAUCE I WANT THAT WAFFLE! Movie, huh? All horror movies and those Alvin and the Chipmunk series! OH AND OF COURSE, THE METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE MOVIE FEATURING ORE-SAMA!

**OMG u should totally call him that! anyway~**

**can we submit more than 1 question~cuz i got lots!**

**hey yuuuuuuuu!**

**why r u so annoying? and for someone so small, why r u so loud? and why do u like junk food so much? AND WHY IS UR HAIR SO ORANGE! and why- (OK, sam chan here, cutting this before ryuga loses it~)**

**-ryuga**

RYUGA! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! HEY RYUGA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TALK LIKE THAT! Well, I'm _not _annoying. And I'm _not _small. And I'm _not _loud. And junk food's awesome. And my hair's _YELLOW!_

(A/N : Um, just not too many questios... 4 questions are okay... xD But put them in the _same _letter.)

**HEY YUU! **

**OMG YOU ARE SO FREAKING CUTE! Here's some vanilla ice cream for you. *hands ice cream* So anyway why are you so close to Tsubasa. During the World Championship he was the only one you had tag battles with so what's your relationship like?**

**Also can you give me a nickname your nicknames are SO CUTE! In exchange I'll give you this mail sorter so it can sort out the mails from your fans. Did I mention it can shred the letters you don't want *cough*Reiji*cough***

**Send my love to Tsubasa.**

**Ciao.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**

Thanks for the ice-cream :D

Tsubasa's annoying, but he's my brother, after all! Not blood-related, more like _sworn_ brothers? Yeah, I think... Sure! A nickname, huh? Can I call you Hibari? 'Skylark' reminds me of Katekyo Hitman Reborn so much! By the way, do you watch that awesome show? You should if you haven't! YAY FOR MAIL SHREDDERS! I LOVE YA FOR THIS! Oh. And love sent. Tsubasa said "Hi." XD

**Hello Yuu!**

**Yeah, I could block Reji's mail! :3 He can't hurt you! You can give me a nickname. I don't know what you can call me though. So... Have you ever seen Ouran Highschool Host Club? If you haven't then you should watch it. Do you like Vocaloid? 'kay Bye!**

Well, now that I have Hibari's shredder, I don't need help anymore. But thankies anyway! I like Ouran Highschool Host Club! Hunny-sempai is JUST LIKE ME, A GENUIS! Vocaloid? Sure, I do! Rin and Len's my favourite! Bye!

**Hi Yuu ^^,**

**I have 3 questions for you. **

**The first one is a "pest or cholera"-question. Remember you have to pick one of the options òwó**

**Would you rather...**

***1) Not beyblade again. Not ever. Not even touch a beyblade.**

***or 2) Only eat fruits and vegetables for the rest of your life. No meat, fish, ice cream, candy, cookies or cupcakes. Only fruits and vegetables.**

**The second question is also "pest or cholera".**

**Would you rather...**

***1) Go out on a date with Masamune to the cinema and then kiss him. (Masamune: WHAT! O_O)**

***or 2) Live the rest of your life, married to a fish and have fish-children xD**

**My last question is: Which female blader is the strongest you've met?**

Hai! I only see two questions though! So I'll answer them both!

Woah. The first question's a tough cookie! But I'll take One! I can't live without beyblade! SCREW JUNK FOOD, BEYBLADE'S AWESOMER! Wow, I can't believe _I _saiid _that. _

Umm, One, too! IT'LL ONLY BE FOR ONCE, NOT FOREVER! But I'll admit, fish children sounds cool! Like mermaids!

Oh, so _that's _what you meant when you said you have 3 questions! Sorry, I'm such a dummeh! Umm... Well... I think it would be Hikaru. She's REAL strong! It's just too bad that she quit beyblading anymore...

**Hey you, yah you, Yuu! Yuu the Awesome!**

**WHASSUP? I'm bored again so I'll write you a letter!~ Melon ice cream is so yummy, I had some with breakfast today (ya, who cares about healthy stuff xD) and there's still tons left! Here ya go, it should be cold enough in the mailboxes to not melt! We need snow though, we haven't had any snow days D:**

**OMG, Tsubasa...must...resist...urge...to post...all over facebook...**

**-Bangie, who is going to die now from the pictures you sent me xP**

**Yuu, you ~censored~**

**Tatkyo. I hate you so much, you Yuu. I think I'm gonna get my Leone to huff and puff and BLOW YOUR DOOR DOWN, then you'll cry like a little baby. Mwahaha. TATKYO...the TAT in that looks like how your cace will be! All T^T and crying and stuff. God forbid, why am I even replying to you! Shoo!**

**-NOT Tatkyo or Scarface, bastard.**

**A/N: Tatkyo also reminds me of Katekyo...which reminds me of Katekyo Hitman Reborn...I love that show :D**

HEY BANGIEEE! Yeah! Screw healthy food, junk food's better! Thanks! Oh, you need snow days? I'll call WBBA to send you some artificial snow! Okay? WANT SOMEMORE PHOTOS? :DDD

Tatekyou, SHUT UPPP PLEAAAAASE! Bleh! *Uses Mail shredder to rip out Kyouya's mail* There! ALL DONE! NOW, WHATEVER SHITTY MAIL YOU SEND ME ENDS UP LIKE THAT! HAHA! WHO'S CRYING NOW? YOU!

(A/N : I know right? Mukuro... *sigh* So hawt... )

**Hello again, Yuu!**

**How was Titi doing?**

Hey there, again! Titi? He's doing great!

**Hi Yu!**

**I would of wrote this letter earlier, but I couldn't think of anything...UNTIL NOW! Anyways, your one of my fav bladers. Your funny, awesome, cute, a strong blader and AWESOME! Can you make a nickname for me? G2G, I'm getting challenge to a bey battle.**

**Love, Destened-Star-Girl**

Thanks~! I have another fangirl! Man, I wonder how you girls got my address! Hehe! I'll call you Destiny! TELL ME IF YOU WON! AND TELL ME WHO YOU BATTLED WITH!

**Hiya Yu!**

**Okay, so, you r the cutest blader EVA! Seriously I feel like squishing u every time I see u! ^^ by the way, I'm a libra too! And I'm glad u represent me! (plus ure connected to Tsubasa...) xD**

**Well that's all, see ya kiddo! Or as Tsubasa likes to say...**

**LITTLE BOY!**

Awww! Thanks so much! And I loved your story, SO MUCH! (A/N : Really, people. Read the first one. It's called 'Wings Of Love'. If you don't read that and call yourself a Tsubasa fangirl, DAMN are you missing out on _alot._) But, eh... Dang it! WHY SO MUSHY! GRR! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY! I'm not gonna reply to you anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Late chapter is late. Gah. Anyways, I don't think I need the disclaimer. You guys get it, don't cha? So, anyways, 8 chapters to go! See ya next time! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being so late!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, Yu (again),<strong>

**I'm writing this letter before I go to school... I hate school... Anyways I battled Masamune and WON! 'number one blader' yaa righttt. *sigh* Well im gonna stop cause I need to finish getting ready. Bye!**

Hey there again, too~! I don't really hate school, I get to see my best friends everyday~! Well, that's what I always tell Masamoomoo but he doesn't listen! Show 'em he's not the number one player~! Oh, that's alright. Talk to you next time~!

**Hey Yuu,**

**Have you ever fought against a Battle Strikers player and won?**

**Also, have you ever eaten a Double Coronary Bypass Burger? In case you don't know, it's this super duper mouthwatering burger topped with eight bacon slices, two fried eggs (you read right, TWO FRIED EGGS), six slices of American cheese, and served between two grilled cheese sandwiches in place of your everyday hamburger bun!**

**I gotta warn you though, these burgers cost about $16 a pop, and with the ingredients that make up the burger, it may be a real calorie bomb!**

**And know this; Doji is an accomplice in Nemesis' resurrection! It turns out that L-Drago's awakening and Ryuga falling under its influence was a part of the plot to bring back that terrible God of Destruction!**

**Forgive me if this letter's too long!**

Battle Strikers? Hmmm, I think so, but I forgot... It slipped out my mind... "OTL

OH MY GOOOOODNESSSS I WANT ONEEE! Can you mail two for me? I'll get one for Gingki~ On the second thought, nah, I want one so I can eat it in his face! Thanks in advance~ I don't care, I won't ever get fat anyway! Whaat? ! Really? ! I'll go and inform the others! Thanks!

And I love long letters~

**Ah! I'll stick to one then**

**Yuu~! Suika, Seth and Yune here! **

**Kete ate all the ice cream and is sleeping in your bed kick him for use please, and were all doing great! **

**Suika: I heard that... *gives evil look***

**Yune: Yuu I'll finsh off this letter as the siblings are fighting where's Ginga when you need him... Yuu when I was at your house last I heard Libra talk I've wored out what it ment, It was saying that you'll give yourself a heart attack or worse... And Yuu if you can get Masamune to come to my house I've got somthing to ask him?**

**Seth: I think Yune's got a crush on someone do you Suika? **

**Suika: I sure do...**

**Yune: Stop that *CENSORED* now!**

**Seth: Bye~**

**Suika: Adios!**

**Yune: That's Spanish Suika Bye~**

**From the two squabling siblings Suika and Seth and one misplaced Yune**

**P.S Seth and Suika: Yune wrote this we commented one certain parts and Yune so deffintly has a crush on Masamune~! He's gonna love this!**

"Kick him for use"? I don't get that, sorry. But I'll tell you again, my ice-cream is safe! I have a CCTV with me right now, and several guards are still there looking over the place so nice try trying to trick me. And, whaaaat? I don't understand. What do you mean by "I heard Libra talk I've wored out"? I'm sorry, I'm a blind kid! And Yune likes Masamoomoo? OH WOW, I'M GONNA SOOO TELL HIM THAT! And, wait, what does she even _see_ in Masamoomoo that's worth liking anyway?

**Oh hi Yuu~**

**It's me, Mirai Tategami! You know, twin sis of Scarface, I-I mean Kyouya.**

**Kyouya: DON'T CALL ME SCARFACE!**

**Mirai: KYOUYA! DON'T HURT HIM! DO YOU WANT ME TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD AGAIN?**

**Alexis: Don't. Hurt. Yuu-chan.**

**Lindsay: Or else I'll get Black Rock Shooter from the Vocaloid song.**

**Rose: No, they don't have any preservatives or colourings. BUT they're still junk-y and sugary (I used pure cane sugar and a bit of sweetener. I also used a WEE bit of salt. Tell Madoka-san I said thank you for the idea xD) just the way you like it. Masamune crushes the Nile cookies as a way of threatening him xD You can crush the Kyouya cookies (I won't get mad at you)**

**Alexis: This is random but I look like Black Rock Shooter (from Vocaloid) I have long jet black hair (Not dyed and to my hips) that are always in high pigtails. My eyes are also naturally dark blue and I have a scar on my stomach like her.**

**Lindsay: And I look like Gold Saw. I have long black hair in her hairstyle except my eyes are dark brown. Weird, huh?**

HAHA SCARFAAACE~! Oh, please shave his head and send me a photo, I'd love that! And sure, I'll pass the word to her! Send me some of those awesome-sounding-snacks! Thanks in advanceee~ Oh, just on a random note, Black Rock Shooter is NOT from VOCALOID! VOCALOID just made a song to promote the movie, and BRS is going to have 6 episodes aired in Japan soon! But you look like her? That's daaaaarn cool! Man, I wished I look like someone really popular! No that I'm not...

**Ok, I'm doing two people: me and Sora-kunn! First me **

**Hey dude! I need you help to pull a prank on Tsubasa! I need you to put the fake rat I sent you in between his clothes while he is in the shower, then tape it! Can you do that for me?**

**Also, what would be your nickname for me? (please not rose...)**

**-Rose**

**Hey, Yuu! I have a problem: I have a fangirl that loves to glomp me all the time! Any advice?**

**Also, how about a nickname for me?**

**-Sora Akatsuki**

Oh hey Rose! Thanks for the fake rat! I nearly got a heart attack when I opened the mail, teehee! Ooh, great plan, by the way! I'll do that, and then send you a video of his reaction! I'll post it up on BeyTube so all of you can see it! I'll think of a nickname... Hm... How about Amore? That means 'love' in Italian! And roses mean love, right? It's pronounced as "Ah-more-re"!

Oh, it's you. Glomps are nice okaay! I don't see why you don't like them, but there's a surefire way to get that fangirl away from you! Tell her she has a pimple on the forehead that's really clear and tell her to go to the toilet and check it out. Then while she runs to the toilet, ESCAPEEE! How's that? Oh, another nickname. Okay, lemme see... How about "Sorarah"? That sounds SOOOO COOOL!

**Okay! Three, two, one, let it rip! **

**I'm glad you like my ideas, I'm always up for fun! I even wish I could join you in performing some of these pranks.**

**I was just guessing! Your Libra's aura is green, so...**

**Woaaah! That's totally cool! Tsubasa should try gummibears on ice cream too sometime. **

**I can't wait for your next letter, tell me ALLLLL the details on what happened. **

**And if that doesn't work... I've also read this animated Korean comic, it was really scary. And Tsubasa likes reading, right? It's a win-win! Hahaha, kinda...**

**Write back soon!**

**-creamyice**

Let it RIP!

Haha! I don't like your ideas at all by the way. I LOOOOVEEE THEM! Well, that's a pretty good guess, though! Close enough!

Yup, I know it's cool! You can try that too! Suree!

Oh don't worry it worked alright! First I told him to Google the game and asked him to download it. Then he thought there was something funny about it, so I demonstrated the FIRST LEVEL for him, and when he was going to play the second level, the face popped up suddenly, and he screamed his ass off _like a gurrrl_! IT WAS SO FUNNY, DAMN IT'S HARD TO WRITE LETTERS WHEN YOU'RE LAUGHING AHAHAHA WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT IT I STILL LAUGH ABOUT IT AHAHA HIS FACE WAS SO PRICELESS YOU CAN ALMOST SEE HIM CRYING HAHAH! T-Thanks for the suggestions! It made my day~!

**Hey Yuu! Can you give me a proper nickname? I need a nickname! And how do I make friends? I just moved school and I don't have any friends. And please, don't say walk up to someone because I'm waaaay too shy and sensitive.**

**:D ~ Blue B**

I don't know, how about I call you Bluebelle? It's one of Miki's translated (A/N : Sorry for this interruption xD My other nickname for games is Aoibelle. :D) personal nicknames, and it sounds nice for you! And your initials fit perfectly for it, as well! Well, how to make friends..? I'm not sure how to answer you that... Why don't you try to lay low for awhile and see if there's anyone who's interesting/shares the same interests you have. Well, nothing can be rushed, so ya just have to wait!

...Woah. That sounded deep for me. Anyway, just try that out! It worked for Tsubasa! 'Cos he got me!

I'll wait for what happens!

**Nice to see you again Yuu.**

**Hibari huh? I LOVE IT!**

**He is my favorite character in KHR. I can't believe you watch that too! I am so gonna send you some photos of them. You're right you do act like Honey-senpai in Ouran. Now if only you are a top martial artist then you'll be WAY MORE AWESOMER! Anyway I have some pranking ideas you could pull on Tsubasa.( Even though I like him very much I still want to prank him. PRANKING IS IN MY BLOOD!)**

**1. say to the other Tsubasa you're not feeling well. Your stomach really burns.**

**Say your going to get some water or something. Just as you've turned your back to the other person; quickly put some red food coloring and some alka seltzer in your mouth turn around look really weird and pained fall on the floor or just stand there with your mouth foamy and bloody looking.**

** a box of water balloons or paint balloons. Put it over the doorframe at slight tilt and when Tsubasa opens the door he's in for a SPLASH!**

**So that's all for now STAY CUTE! Ciao.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon (Hibari Kamikorosu xD)**

I watch loads of stuff, really! And I do learn martial arts, but it's just the basics : Flipping people around with one arm, and dodging. And I'm learning how to sense aura. So it's daaaarn useful! Thanks for the suggestions, but I have to try them one month later, because after creamyice's awesome suggestion he's grown wary. Sure! I'll stay forever adorable. Thanks!

- NO, DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!

**WHOO I'M BACK! Haven't been on fanfiction in forever...so many school projects Dx we have National History day, book project science fair which THANK GOD is over, math exams... but I'm making time to write you :D AHH THANKS so much Yuu! Your artificial snow covered our whole yard! but...it's Saturday so we can't exactly have a snow day...meh.**

**-Bangie, who should be working on drawing pictures for Call of the Wild but is too distracted**

**Go d am y u Yuu y ou ewj suck suic de u d h w sok ma j s h f d shi j f f jd.**

**Heh, I shredded up all yours PLUS my reply! suck that, Yuu-nicorn. -KYOYA**

HEY BANGIE YOU'RE BACK! YAY!

Thanks for making time to write to meee~! Oh, it's Saturday..? That's too bad D: I'll go make one more for later on! It'll arrive on your house on Monday and you can activate it whenever you want!

"Godamn you Yuu you -i don't know- suck suicide"

You suck more, Kyouya. I thought you said you shredded up your reply to me.

(A/N : DANG THAT YUU-NICORN THING WAS PRICELESS! You're a GENIUS!)

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all~! Sorry for being so late =A=;; School's being an ass. But anyway, 7 chapters left!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoz. Welcome back to another chapter of **_**Letters To Yuu!**_** This update is actually faster than usual. owo**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Amore, huh? I love it! It sounds so cool. I'm sorry about the rat thing, but I bet it worked well! I sent you M&amp;M's!<strong>

**Sincerely, Rose**

**Soramora? How funny. *sarcasm* well, I tried and failed with your advice**

Yay~ Oh, and about the rat thing, it's okay. Anyone would get a shock anyways. And it worked. I mean, I didn't even do anything! Last week, I left the rat on my table, and I totally forgot about it until Eagle Man wanted to remind me to clean my room! He stepped in, saw the rat and well, he didn't scream, but he thought it was _real_. He took it by the tail and threw it out. That was that, and I missed the rat. A rhyme! Anyway, I even gave the rat a name! I named it Raticate (I love you Pokemon. :3) and stuff! Eagle Man alawys tries to make me not have fun. Huh.

And thanks for the M&Ms :D

Okay, chillax, Soramora. Lemme give you another name. Oozora. It means sky too. And you failed? Wow. The girl must be pretty persistent. How about you act like you love her and go drama queen? I bet she'd freak out! XDDD

**Yo Yuu,**

**If you want to know where to get a Double Coronary Bypass Burger, go to the Vortex Bar & Grill in Atlanta, Georgia in the United States. Perhaps you could go there when visiting the States, don't you think? There's one thing I forgot to tell you about the burgers at Vortex; They're also served with a side of tater tots. **

**Remember when those HD Academy guys tried to put you in the Arrangement System to brainwash you? Well, here's another fact you should know: Dr. Ziggurat, the creator of the Arrangement System, also happened to be Doji's boss. He was the one who sent Doji to steal L-Drago for Ryuga! He masterminded everything the Dark Nebula had done! Not only that, but his Spiral Core doomsday machine was also vital to the resurrection of Nemesis! Pretty deep stuff, huh?**

**Not only that, but Doji died again, this time for good. During a battle between Ryuga and that horrible Rago, Doji fell off a ledge and died laughing...Laughing at Ryuga on how he used him for resurrecting Nemesis! **

**Also, have you ever seen a Beyblade of a different parts system than yours?**

**Stay Gold,**

**AlxkendBlader**

Oh, good idea! Yeah, I should go there when I visit America. And tater tots? Woooow! I betcha I'll be stuffed full there~!

Woah, woah, _woah._ Is it real? True? How d'ya know all this stuff?

...You're not from the future, are you?

But damn, that's deeeep! I think Tsubasa oughta know. I mean, I know I'm a genuis and all, but this rush of infomation just ninja'ed my brains. And they need rest. Well, good for Doji, then. I always thought he was a wanky old man.

Beyblade with a different parts system? Well, no... But I do remember Eagle Man mentioning it to me before. I think you should write and pose that question to him instead; after the pranks I pulled on him he's not gonna speak to me for sometime... Probably a week!

Gold is valuable~

**To Yuu~**

**It's me again Yune! I just find Masamune a calming person... Wait a second, a paper plane just flew by... Suika, Seth and for the heveans above us Guy!**

**Suika: Yes Yune we worked it out!**

**Seth: Who wouldn't? The only person I can think of is Ginga!...**

**This is getting annoying...**

**Guy: I just came to vist from halfway across the world in europe or to be exact England!**

**Yune: Ok you three out!**

**Sorry Yuu team RazorWingz are back and have invited everyone and even you to a come back battle so I'm left to deal with Seth the cold-loving 18 year old and Ginga's older brother, Suika Ginga's younger twin sister who 16 and Guy a noble from England who's only 14! Sorry I'm getting just a TINY bit stressed at their anntics... And Yuu yet again by digging an 50 meter long tunnel Kete got the ice cream again! And one last thing Yuu can you please come up with a nickname for me?**

**P.S Suika: And Yuu can you make up nicknames for me, Seth and Guy please? And if you want to strangle Kete at anytime come within the hour as he passed out on the sofa!**

**From A stressed Yune, a confused Guy, Seth an ice-lover and Suika an part time Beyblade reasearcher.**

Masamoomoo? _Calming?_ Dude, ya kidding me? He's _not_ calm, that's for sure! Check your brains, Yune! :P

Um, I don't really get the situation but okay...

Nicknames, is it? Here we go!

Yune = Yume. Because that's what came to my mind first.

Seth = Sean. Because that's what also came to my mind first.

Suika = Oni. Suika reminds me of Touhou the most.

Guy = Gay. BECAUSE IT JUST HAS TO BE! XDD

And my ice-cream's safe, derpsterz.

**(Note: That was my friend that doesn't know much about Vocaloid typing that :P My other friends know)**

**Oh hai~**

**This is Lila! I'm sending you the snacks! Guess what? I GOT SOME PICTURES OF TSUBASA IN A FRILLY DRESS!**

**Tsubasa: YOU TORTURER! YOU CUT MY HAIR! *hair grows back***

**Rose: I'm watching a new anime on Crunchyroll! Well, it's new to me xD Cuz I've only watched 3 episodes. Puella Magi Madoka Magica! It's rather dark... poor Mami T_T**

***sends you picture of Kyouya with his head shaved off***

**Lila: Oh, sorry for the explosions ^^ Can you send Ryuuga this :P *hands in the universe's girliest tiara* Make him wear it x3**

Oh. Okay then. Better tell her.

AWESOMEEEE! NOW I GOT SOMETHING TO BLACKMAIL EAGLE-ASS WITH! THAAAAAAANKSSSSSSSSSS XD

And I finished Puella Magi months ago~! I do like Kyoko, she's awesome~!

And I sympathise with Mami too, though she didn't need to kill off Kyoko at episode 10. :P

And I love that show!

And it's the fourth time I started a sentence with "and"!

Oh, and thank you~!

Sure, I'll be sure to mail that over to Ryuga~!

**Hey Yuu!**

**Bluebelle, I like it! Thank you! And guess what! I have friends! I did exactly what you said! My sister thinks I'm like tsubasa -.- its weird. And I think I'm babbling now...**

**Bye! BlueBelle :)**

Haha, I'm happy you like it~

See? You can have friends reaaaaaal easy! Just watch out for the fake friends.

And just _who_ in all six hells would like Eagle-Derp?

- Yuu

**Hey, Yuu. Just thought I'd let you know that L-Drago possessed me and broke into your ice cream vault... I'm only telling you this because if I didn't, I'm pretty sure you would come after me with the chainsaw. (Yes, I still remember the Doji incident)**

**Oh and also, I heard you were going with Gingka to a burger place and I was wondering if you would get me some take-out**

**Thanks,**

**Ryuuga**

Yes, yes I would come after you with a roadroller, not a chainsaw!

Oh, sure. Take-out it is~

**Hello Yuu My name is Zane and I wanna Battle you. My bey is centaurus a faun not like a cow like half man half goat well its sort of like that.**

:CHALLENGE ACCEPTED: WATCH ME OWWWN YOU LATERRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh hello! It's only 6 chapters to go. Soo... I actually added an extra chapter but OH WELL!<strong>

**...I got lesser letters than before, not that I mind. Bangie better come back. I miss your letters.**

***sentimental state lol***

**Okay, now, it's time for me to do my Biology homework. XD**

**ASTA LA PASTA, MATES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cheers to another installment of Letters To Yuu! But I won't be updating that quickly anymore, (wow, **_**this**_** is fast?) since my school has been organizing a ton of events. Plus I have a few money problems to take care of... **

**Just a small note : When you peeps send Yuu your awesome letters, don't forget to space after a punctuation~ It'll help me so much~ XD**

* * *

><p><strong>HIIII YUU! <strong>

**...I Love Tsubasa... And yesterday I realised that my sister is right. I AM like Tsubasa. When I'm not on the internet anyway. **

***Emotion of a tea towel* Why do you have so much fun anyway?**

**Love Bluebelle ^_^**

HAAAAAAAAAI BLUEBELLE!

You're like _Tsubasa_? Seriously? Oh god, I'm so sorry if I ever offended you but that dude is _gay_. Not the _happy_ gay, but the _homo _gay. And you're like _him_? WOOOOOOAH.

MIND = BLOWN.

I have lots of fun because I attract fun~ Duuh~! Do I look like a boring dude to you? Huh? Huh? !

**To Yuu,**

**I know a friend of mine who's just like Titi, do you think we could arrange something? (and yes, I know Titi's a boy and yes, my friend is a girl)**

**Also, I would like to challange Gingka to a battle, can you tell me when I can challange him and when.**

**From,**

**BBM**

**(P.s . I have a secret about your bey that I want to tell you,want to hear it?)**

Oooh sure, I think I can try. It'll take some time though.

'Kay, shoot~!

**Hey Yuu it's nice to see you again. I've been down in the dumps lately and things here are getting more and more boring. Do you know any solution for my boredom?**

**Also did you manage read the latest chapters of Hitman Reborn I can't believe Hibari broke his own watch! He's my fave character and all but that was just...wrong. And if you happen to have no idea what I'm talking about or you haven't read the latest chapter yet I am deeply sorry.**

**Anyways Ciao.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon/Hibari**

**P. S. I WANNA BATTLE TSUBASA AND RYUUGA SO BAD!**

Cure for boredom? Hmmmm, I dunno, I usually just play around with my Bey and annoy Tsu so much it doesn't get boring anymore.

YESH, I READ IT. And holy shit was that _AWESOME_! No, no no don't be. I don't mind spoilers at all~ :D

And Ryuga can kick your ass! Call me when you defeat Eagle Man; we'll have a parteh and celebrate! XD

**Hey Yuu,**

**Sorry my letter was cut short last time, I had to cut it off so a friend wouldn't find it, and then I forgot to finish it before I mailed it. Anyway, I kinda need to explain some stuff about that girl.**

**That "fangirl" I was talking about is actually my rival, Falon Smith. The fangirl thing is kind of an injoke with us. Anyway, I tried telling her she had a pimple, and she just said "Dang it! Stupid hormones." I had no idea what to say to that. **

**The next day we ran into Kenta, and while Falon was in the bathroom, he showed me something. It was a newspaper clipping from Madoka's advice column, and the letter was from Falon. Here's what really got me: it was about me. And when I showed it to Falon, she ran away. I think she actually likes me. Like, like likes me! I have no idea what to do. All I know is that she's going to Metal City because she wants to challenge Kenta. I'm heading there, too. I wanted to challenge that Masemune kid. Maybe we can talk when I get there.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sora**

**P.S. I like Soramora better!**

Oh hey Soramora (since _you_ liked that one). It's okay, so long as you have ice-cream to pay me back!

Ooh, personal jokes. At least she took it okay not like someone *cough Tsubasa cough* He's sooooo uptight about his face. Pfft.

She likeeeeeees yoooooooou~ Oooh Soramora has an admireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer~~~

Watch out, though, Masamoomoo's guard is down when he gets cocky so try to pretend to be a weak opponent and wait for the correct time before you go BAM! :D

TTYL~

**Oh hi! This is BRH/Rose/Namine. See, I don't really want spoilers because I've only finished five episodes, I'm waiting for episode 6 on crunchyroll ^^ It had me gasping alot (either that or I'm just over reacting).**

**Ryuuga: WTF IS THIS *looking at the tiara***

**Lila:*snickers***

**Namine: Yeah, crunchyroll is taking a while. You know, Masamune crushes cookies in the shape of Nile just to threaten him xD But yeah...that's pathetic, right?**

**Hmm...so far Kyoko is a huge b*tch.**

**Oh you're welcome~ Anyways, I gotta eat breakfast so bye!**

Masamoomoo will always and always be a person with fluff-filled brain. Trussssst me.

And nooo! Kyoko's not a beach! She's so nice!

Bye~

**Actually, nevermind, you know the cookie crushing thing. But...Kyouya would like to challenge you to a battle.**

Tell Scarface to evaporate from the face of Earth and die please, thanks.

**Yo Y-to-the-double-u!**

**About your question about whether or not I'm from the future; Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Anyways I got this info on Doc Ziggy being Doji's boss and the mastermind behind the Dark Nebula from the internet.**

**That Tsubasa is always serious about things in life, but you can't really blame him for it. **

**Also, what do you think of Rago? **

**I hope you have a good time at the Vortex!**

**Sincerely,**

**AlxkendBlader**

**PS: Watch out if you battle Rago, his Diablo Nemesis' BeySpirit might assume a shadow form of your Libra!**

Whaaaaaaaaaa. The internet is filled with lies; don't believe them.

*pout* Tell meeee! Are you from the present or the futureeeeee?

Rago? An assss. Done.

P. S . Noted~

**Kentastc72 here!**

**Aww, so cute! I wish I could give you Huggles!**

**Question: Does your hand ever get tired from writing so many letters? XD **

**Oh, and here's Doji:**

**Yuu, were you ever paying attention when I told you about cacti? It is an interesting story. Did you know you can't pet OR hug a cactus? How I despise them so.**

Sure~~~~~ *hugs back* Well, no, as long as it doesn't make me bored I'm okay. My hands aren't tired at all!

To Doji :

Uh... Okaaay...

**YUU! I've missed you little buddy! **

***goes to cry in emo corner* yah yah, I've been rather antisocial on the Internet world lately T^T but I'm back now, so it's sall good~ what's been going on in your little world lately? Today we had an assembly where we watched a basketball game between the students and teachers! I was offered a position in the game and my friend was offered to be in the halftime show, but we both kindly rejected xD the teachers won by one point. ONE! Ah well. I had fun watching my math teacher run around in shorts...**

**I can't wait for spring break! No school :D and guess what! Last week was my birthday!**

**Which makes me wonder...is your astrological sign Libra? My sign is Pisces...but my moon sign is Libra! **

**Recently I started reading a new manga, Gakuen Alice. It's about a school of people with superpowers! And have you ever heard of the iPod game DrawSomething?**

**Bye! ~bangie**

**PS kyoya sent you some ice cream to add to the vault...was the flavor grass? Maybe vomit...I don't know, he burned up the letter going with it. Maybe it was ash flavored of cream? Cream...my pet name from my friends is Cream. Bye!**

(A/N : I MISSED YOUUU ; v ; )

Me too! I love your letters the most you know!

Yay for good things that always appear in the end!

Hehehe, it sounds like so much FUN! *whine* _I _want to watch _Tsubasa_ run around in short shorts! It'll be so interesting... *sigh* Well, that's too bad, but hey, you all had fun right? XD I _wish_ I could be in your school or something! It sounds like so much FUN!

COOOL!

Happy Belated Birthday~

Happy Belated Birthday~

Happeh Birthday to Bangieeeee!

Happy Belated-Birthday-To-_You _!

Ooh, Gakuen Alice! I heard of it but never really read it. Is it nicee? I can spend some time to read it~ And yup, I played Draw Something. Danggit, Eagle Man ALWAYS wins me in that oneee! Grrr...

P. S . Cream... Kewl! And I wished Scarface to die, thanks for telling me though. XD

**Ah of course, how silly of me. Road rollers are so much more effective. (THEY'RE MAKING A DRIVEWAY IN MY BACKYARD FOR ANOTHER HOUSE THEY'RE PLANNING TO BUILD THERE WITH A ROAD ROLLER! *Pissed off*)**

**Oh goodie! I do love my food. *Five Guys is the beast~***

*insert Gigantic grin across face and awesomely cute eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>Boom chika wow woooow! I updated two of my fics in one day! THIS IS A MIRACLE! -shot so hard omg- <strong>

**5 to go! Toooooot toooooooot! *train sound***


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy popsicles guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update this for so long! orz**

**I'll try to make them weekly updates. XD Someone kick me if this doesn't get updated weekly, okay?**

**Moving on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi... :3 <strong>

**Don't worry, I'm not offended at all! Btw, don't tell Tsubasa but I always though Tsubasa was gay. I shipped him with Ginga first but then changed to you :3 So now you have the awesomest Tsubasa/Yuu fangirl righthere! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**I see what you mean. You don't look like a boring person. At all. You are like my youngest sister. And that really means you're fun... **

**Anyway, I have to go because i have tutor tomorrow morning and its already 10:30pm. **

**BYE YUU!**

**Bluebelle**

Hai~

I'm happy you're not offended, y'know? People always take my words too seriously and get offended. Like Eagle Man, for instance. I just said he looked gay and like a girl and he comes charging towards me stomping and throwing some 5-year-old tantrum and said I CAN'T HAVE ICE-CREAM FOR A MONTH. I mean, how uncool is that? And he says that _I'm _ childish. WHAT THE HELL?

And, what? You're another one of those YuTsu shippers, aren't ya?

I don't even KNOW why you people ship us... Do we look nice together, huh? I mean, I do _like_ Tsuba-bah a little. AND I MEAN ONLY A LITTLE! NO MORE! Don't make a mistake, ok? I only love him as my _elder brother_.

**To Yuu**

**Hi Yuu! It's Manakete-girl here! I managed to kick Kete out your ice cream earlier, he's such a fool... And Yuu can you give me a nick name me? My real names Daisy and can you take my to Kyoya later as I love anything to do with lions. Yune is currently asleep on a sofa because I and her got into a fight, and I won and now I got painful joints now...Oh well...**

**P.S**

**Yune: Masamoo said her liked me! Can you get me his house number later so I can surrprise him...**

**From Manakete-girl**

Haaaaaaaaaai Manakete-chan! Nice thing you did there, I appreciate that, ty ty! XD And sure, letssa see... A nickname, huh? Ummm how abouttttttt... Kite! I know it's pretty lame but that's the only thing I can think of right now... And I'm NOT going to talk to Scar-face. NO NO NO NO NO NO! Ask him yourself! *pout* And get well soon, heh XD

Yune : Wow. Sure, here's his PERSONAL cellphone number... 907-145-778. Don't tell him I gave it to you~

**Hi! I'm konata, tsubasa's lil' sis! Yuu I have a idea to prank tsubasa! When he is asleep, give him a make over! Make sure you tell him it was me, he'll flip! I love tormenting my older bro. Can you give me a nickname plz? I really want one! And can ya plz tell tsubasa I wanna battle him? I got this new bey called fang cassopiea! Well thanks for reading my letter! Here's some icecream! *hands you vanilla icecream***

**Konata**

Hello there Kona-chan!

Wow, how come Tsuba-bah never told me of you? OAO That's dangnabbit cool! And I've been there, done that. He threw out all the cosmetics, and I got scolded by Madoka the other day... Why does she even need makeup anyway? To kiss Gingka? HAHAHAA XD

And sure, wait a sec...

He said "Hell no. Kiss the ground and get away from me." ...Meanie!

You want a nickname? Sure! Kotoba! It means words! And thanks for the ice-cream, you fangirls are soooooooo nice!

**Yo Yuu**

**I challanged Masemune; I kicked his butt without breaking a sweat. How in the world did he make it onto the Japanese rep. team? I also battled Kenta. He's gotten alot better since we last saw each other. \**

**I'm kinda bored right now. I would suggest battling you but Madoka's repairing Cyber right now. Maybe we could hang out? I'll buy ice-cream. :)**

**Falon is NOT an admirer. She's a... friend. I honestly have no idea what's going on with that situation. I'm still trying to figure out my own feelings about this whole thing. Being a kid is hard... Why in the world am I asking you for advice? Dang I really am stupid...**

**See ya round!**

**Sora**

You think so too? Masamoomoo is SUCH a neeeeeeeewb! Har har har! And I wonder why _I _don't get so much screentime...

Ken-ken sure is a formidable opponent, yip yip! XD

And ice-cream? WHOOOO WHEN YOU WANNA MEET. WHERE WHEN WHO HOWWWWWWW? I WANT ICE-CREAM RIGHT NOW! C:

~~~~ And don't worry, you'll figure it out soon! You need ice for your headache, too!

**Dear Yuu,**

**I'm from neither of them, 'cause I'm from the real world! *smiley face emoticon* To be precise, I'm from a reality where Beyblade is a popular toy franchise (with millions of units sold worldwide) and action/comedy anime series. Plus, you're one of the most popular characters in the Metal Fight anime, and for a few good reasons. Your Libra is a powerful Bey, the female fans think you're cute, and you've got a whole boatload of enthusiasm!**

**Anyways, a couple of things;**

**1. Are you still mad at the Garcias for trashing your Libra?**

**2. Did you have a good time at the Vortex? I'll understand if you haven't gone there yet.**

**3. Have you noticed how that Pluto guy hides behind Rago? He may be the descendant of King Hades, Nemesis' original owner in the ancient past, but he's nothing but a snob and a coward! Wouldn't you agree?**

**4. What do you think of those older 4-layer Metal System Beyblades? **

**5. Have you ever considered making a back-up Bey in case Libra is currently being repaired by Madoka after an intense battle? If you want, it can be a Libra-based. How about Heat Libra TH170D? You can keep your opponents guessing with TH170's height-changing ability!**

**Anywho, I hope my answer to your time period question is good enough for you. Also, I'll understand if you don't believe me! **

**Sincerely,**

**AlxkendBlader**

Uhhh really? I feel like I'm... holding some sort of a... Prank letter... Does that mean they make replicas of Libras, too? Well, whatever! MY Libra's THE BEST! And of course I am! But I don't get alot of screentime after a while, huh? Boatload? Try RAINBOW LOAD!

1) Well duh. I would like to thrash HIS bey, but I won't because I'm not that childish! *pout*

2) Good time? GOOD time? Are you kidding me? I HAD THE BEST TIME EVER THERE! Everything was so wonderful and cool and went _my_ way!

3) A snob and a coward, DEFINITELY XD Hahah!

4) Well, I'm cool with them. I'd like to play with them, but no one in town has one of those anymore...

5) Yes, of course! But obviously I would prefer my Libra over any other replicas! That sounds pretty good, where do I get one?

Yup, good enough, no, better! KEEP THEM ROLLING!

(A/N : On the review thing, don't worry, it happens really often to me, as well XD)

**Hello Yuu ;) Mirai here! Yeah, Kyoko is actually really nice in the later episodes, 'cause I finished the series (Namine too) :D Yes, Masamoomoo is a fluff-brain that loves My Little Pony (and he also irons his waffles O_o). I CRIED while watching Episode 10 TTTT Homuhomu... YO SCARFACE! YUU TOLD YOU (no pun intended) TO EVAPORATE FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND DIE! Anyways, I ended up stealing Kyoko's taiyaki and pocky (because I was hungry), so, please don't tell her. Anyways, Imma go prank Bird-Brain (Tsubasa), so peace ;)**

I alwaaaaaaaaays knew Masamoomoo was a sissy ass!

And me too, high five! When *coughMADOKAcough* turned into Kriemhild it was reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaally awesome! And nice job, I want some pocky! Have fun with Tsu, but I'l get in trouble because he'll think _I _did it...

**What' s up Yuu! (besides the ceiling and the sky)**

**Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?**

**I BEAT TSUBASA!**

*** does victory dance* **

**But it wasn' t even like an actual battle. For one thing when I challenged him he gave me this weird stare and when we were battling he seemed to have something in mind because he wasn't even focusing on the battle because of that I actually beat him.**

**Well after the battle I finally found out why he was so distracted. As it turns he already knows about me and h actually likes me!:) So he asked me out on a date for Tomorrow!**

**I'll tell you what happened next time for now wish me luck that I have a good time:)))))))))))**

**Ciao.**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon/Hibari **

**P.S. Next mission: Train hard,find Ryuuga AND KICK HIS ASS! (hopefully)**

I... I feel... Uhm... Fine...

Nice...

I h-hope you g-guys have fun...

*sniiiiiiiiiiiiff*

G-good luck... :D

**Okay, a tad creeped out by that grin of yours...**

**(Oh and by the way, DOJI LIESSSSS! You can too hug cacti! *Hugs my cactus [totally named Doji c:]*)**

*grins sadly*

Welp, that's good! Time to prove ol' Doji WRONG! HEEHEEHEEEEEEEE

**yo dude i'm JP, i'v got 4 questions for yuu(SARY I could't resist)1. haw old are you? 2. whair did you get lebra? 3. where are your parints? and 4. why haveint you and kenta battald 1on1 yet.**

Yo dude I'm Yuuuuuuuuuuu... Of course. XD I'm 10, I got Libra from a shooting star, my parents... um... I didn't battle with Ken-Ken yet because he's always not around when I want to! *pout*

**Hi yuu,**

**I love ice-cream! IT IS THE BEST! well, I want to know your 2 **

**Most favorite characters besides you.I like as boys I would marry is**

**Kyoya and Ryuga! THEY BOTH HAVE FREAKIN' SEXY ABBS!**

**now they are my favs and then you (yuu) and Tsubasa. I have a nickname**

**That will blow your mind because it will annoy the crap out of Tsubasa **

**I was thinking...TSU-CHAN! awesonmest name ever!**

**And I bet I am a better Blader that any dark nebula member(counting **

**Past members) because no offense to Ryuga,but I have a l-drago and it sucks! **

**Well, write back!**

**P.S.**

**I think I have a plan for reji. I'll ask pretty please nicely for ryouto to kill him.**

**Yeah, ryuoto loves me! And do you like InuYasha?**

**Your friend,**

**Sexybeyblade1221**

YAY FOR ICE-CREAM LOVERS! I like Tsuba-bah, and Ken-ken!

And they don't have abs, all Scar-face has is a FLAT, FLABBY STOMACH! HA!

Sorry, dudette, but it doesn't blow my mind because I sooooooooooo already knew that... Miki-chan gave Tsubasa that name a long time ago, back when she still wrote for the Beyblade fandom. XD (points to Authoress)

And no! Ryuoto doesn't love anyone, but Reiji! Really! I know because when Reiji gets nightmares he asks Ryuoto to snuggle with him! So wait, that means Reiji _likes_ Ryuoto... *shudder*

Inuyasha? SHIPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Nuff said.

**Dear yuu Jerissa here and just want to ask you something 1 do you know this boy named Nile. 2 Why do you not like when Tsubasa call's you a little boy i mean YOUR SOOO CUTE SNUGGLE WITH ME YUU! :3. 3 I know this probably isn't any of your business but *whisper* do you think Kyoya and Hikaru are dating and what about Tsubasa. And again SNUGGLE ME YUU! :3**

**Ok i want to say something to sexybeyblade1221 ewww you would MARY RYUGA SERIOUSLY HE DOES NOT HAVE SEXY ABB'S NEVER IN A MILLION YEAR'S WILL HE I MEAN I Would RATHER MARY KYOYA THAN RYUGA I MEAN I HATE KYOYA. NOW PICTURE THAT RYUGA'S IS 11 TIMES WORSE! Wow i think im good now...maybe...ewww...just ewww.**

**I've got 1 piss Kyoya off oh and please add Nile make him piss Kyoya off most of all Nile piss Kyoya off thanks Nile :3 XD ‹3**

I do know Nile. XD And I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY SHUT UP OR I WILL CALL TSUBA-BAH FOR THIS!

Wait, he doesn't even care... *siiiiiiiiigh*

Kyouya and Hikaru were dating? No, they were just hanging out sometimes, to eat and stuff. Tsuba-bah? He- he has a girlfriend now, and it's Hibari...

And why so much h8? XDDD I mean if people love something let them be! Not everyone must like what you like! Like how some people think Tsuba-bah is paired with me but he's not.

Something liek dat...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god it was a pain in the ass to finish this... Never do letter fics and let them accumalate, okay? XD <strong>

**Also, sorry for the late update, I partially blame Fanficiton because it wouldn't let me log in... Ciao, see you next time! 3 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**...Why didn't you guys kick me when I didn't update FOR OVER TWO MONTHS haisgal BUT THATS OKAY i guess because I'm updating... Sorry... Oh, and here's my tumblr! I made one yay! mikiglaceon . tumblr . com (remove the spaces).**

**Also, I've been getting alot of PMs asking if they could do a similar story using a different character. Why not? Just have fun and remember to be in-character, guys! Writing fanfictions equal to having fun creating a story! **

**Anyways, here we go! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cool! Meet me in the park later on? And Yuu? Have YOU ever had a crush? If you have, what did you do?<strong>

**Yes... I do have a crush on her XP**

**-Sora**

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Sora I feel really bad for not replying to your letter but yeah! Let's arrange for a GROUP meeting next week, kays? THE MORE THE MERRIER~~~

And uh, if I had a crush I'd probably just tell him/her that I like him/her directly. After all, it must be really sad if he/she didn't know you like them! (And yes to the fangirls - I'M BI. IT SUCKS IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THE SAME GENDER.)

Hahahaha good luck Sorrari! XDDD

**HEY AGAIN!**

**Well, I do think Tsubasa is more of an older brother to you, but if I need someone to ship you with, it is him. But only because I'm too lazy to think of someone else ;)**

**Anyway... How are you?**

**Love Bluebelle :)**

HEY AFTERSODAMNLONG!

Yeah, he's sort of an annoying over-protective grouchy moneyfilled guy who doesn't admit that he has alot of money bro. Uh-huuuuuuuuuuuuh. He's just really a tsundere at heart, if you want to put it in another way! I MAY like him, iunno. I mean liek he IS a nice person. Blehhhhhhh do what you fangirls want, I definitely won't complain XDDD  
>I'm fine! Except that I'm a little upset at myself for not talking to you guys. :C Here's some ice-cream for yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<p>

**Dear Yuu Tendou,**

**It's been a long time since I've seen you, buddy! Have you seen Kyouya lately? He... left like he always does... and I miss him a lot... Why does he always run off like that! Doesn't he know that I care about him! Oh, anyways, why do you hate Kyouya so much? He really is a nice guy, if you get to know him, and he does not have a flabby stomach! B-B-B-Bull! You are so mean sometimes... but you're still my friend... **

**Okay, I have this idea on how you can play a prank on Tsuubasa. You should buy a fake eagle and cover it in fake blood, then hang it over his bed with fishing line while he's asleep (Trust me, fishing line works best. Kyouya told me so, so it has to be true.)! Tsuubasa will be so freaked out! B-B-B-Bull! You have to tell me how that goes!**

**Are you busy tomorrow? Maybe Kenta, you, and I can meet up at the B-Pit tomorrow and have some battles! Dark Bull and I are itching to fight! We can get some ice-cream and hamburgers after, too, okay? Make sure you tell me if you see Kyouya, and if you do, tell him that I miss him, and don't be mean to him! B-B-B-Bull!**

**Your friend,**

**Benkei Hanawa**

B-B-BLUEBERRY ICE-CREAM! HEY BULLBUDS! I never saw him but I wrote him a couple o' letters. I really don't care about that guy, he's REALLY annoying! xP Can't help you there, ask Gingki instead. o3o HE'S REALLY REALLY EVIL oh AND HE'S A PEDOPHILE. PEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And okay, I'll try! I'll tell you next week, it's gonna be REALLY cool! Dang you have good ideas, Bullbuds. Okay, stys! (SPEAK TO YOU SOON)

**(My cactus is blooming! It has flowers on it now! They are little yellow thingies c:)**

**So, Yuu what do you think of Kenta? I personally think that you two should have a little gay relationship**

(Wow that must be really cute! I love cacti XD But they don't really love me. qAq)

I think he's cool! But okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay if you think we should have a gay relationship all I can say to that is WHAT A PEDO YOU AREEE

But maybe when I'm older I'll consider it

MAYBE..

**To Yuu**

**Yune got me back... The result was a bad ear... Oh can you 'kick' Ginga onto please? He'll probly moan at me cause you can't breed Pegasi only create them and tell him that my user name is: Celeste Aurora...**

**Yune: Ginga's gonna begging you to get him a Pegasus...**

**Me: No I'll give a Curly*...**

*** Curly is the newest horse breed avalible at the moment... I've got a Filly called Fantasy Of The Night.**

**P.S**

**Guy: Masamoo is Weird**

**Yune: He's not!**

**Me:My Grammar is terrible...**

**From Manakete-Girl**

Yeah I can kick him for ya! Fantasy Of The Night is such a long name! Pick a shorter one and go for Maplehoof or somethin'. Yeahthat'dbenicerinmyopinionreally

MASAMOOMOO IS WEIRD FORGET ABOUT HIM YUNE

XDXD

**Hello Yuu,**

**I have to say,I could beat you with Bakushin Zurafa S130DS,and I have a question for you,have you ever kissed a girl,ON THE LIPS?**

COME AT ME BRO! My Libra can beat you hands down ANYDAY!

And what a weird question you fangirls/boys are asking me... But no.

**Yo, Yuu!**

**Me again, and I bet you were totally stuffed when you ate that Double Coronary Bypass Burger, weren't you? Anyways, 4-layer Metal System Beyblades aren't easy to come by. Nowadays, you could get one off of an internet auction site, like eBay for instance. About a month ago, my dad won me a Metal System Bey, and it was a prototype model Quetzalcoatl, with 90 Spin Track and Wide Flat Performance Tip. Under regular circumstances, that Beyblade could only be won at a WBBA Beyblade event in Hong Kong, in this mini-game, where you have to pluck Face Bolts out of a bucket of plastic beads with chopsticks within a time limit (I know, it's undoubtedly hard), and if you get a Quetzalcoatl Face Bolt, you'll earn a prototype Quetzalcoatl. Also, did you know that Benkei's going to have his own burger joint when he's older? As for that TH170 Spin Track, the only Blade I know of to have that part, is that cat-boy, Johannes. I doubt that he'll give it up that easily. Maybe you could ask Madoka to make one for you, based on the data she gathered on Johannes' Beat Lynx. **

**Stay Gold,**

**AlxkendBlader**

**PS: If you see that stinky Pluto, tell that I said "Go to Hell!"**

omg it's you again the fortune teller aren't you! Welp, that Burger wasn't even ENOUGH for Gingka when I treated him to one! (All out of Tsubasa's pocket, of course!) He ate like four of them and half an hour later he became hungry AGAIN! He's like a black hole on two legs!

I lost the ability to even!

I wanna see it, can ya take a photo for me? Sounds pretty awesome! And naaaaaah, I'm way more contented with my own Bey and stuff. I have this feeling I won't be able to express my own style if I use parts from someone elses' Bey. Every Bey is special!

P.S. oKAY!

**Hi yu! It's kotoba! I gots a mother idea! Once again he must be asleep! Put shaving cream on his face like a beard and a cherry nose an a santa hat! Take a pic and make it say hoho ho! :) aw! That mean tsubasa dosn't want me as his sister any more! Wha! I'm gonna rip him peice to peice with my bey storm shadow! Tell him too meet me at the stadium tomarrow at noon and that my special move chaos control will kill him! Wmahaha! Oh! Before I forget,do you like sonic the hedgehog games? I do! That's why I haves a pet hedgehog and NOT a eagle! Well see ya! Here's some video games and a Xbox360!**

**X:kotoba!**

Shaving cream makes me sad... Sorry, I seen Hom3stuck reconmended by the authoress here (Miki : HEY! _YOU_ SAID IT WAS AWESOME! ) and shaving cream just reminds me of John's Dad and stuff. So nope, I won't do that! And ok, I told him. He said he doesn't want to and that he has plans with someone else! I wonder who it is, tho! I don't really get what's so pop about Sonic but okay, I'll try. Gee, you fans are really sweet!

[S] Yuu Tendo : OBTAIN SWEET LOOT.

Crap I got influenced!

**Hey there Mirai here! Nami's old account went wonky sooo...**

**Nami had to make a new one...**

**Anyways, what if Madoka A. saw Madoka Magica? I wonder how she'd react...**

**Tsubasa TRIED to hide my laptop (that I'm currently writing on) after the prank. BUT I was able to get it back :D**

**I've got a better stomach than Kyouya! Tell him I said that, and tell me his reaction :3**

**GTG, bye!**

I think she'd just be a fan, and I don't want to see her reaction at all, to be truthful. What if she creates a Kyu_BEY_. Woah that would be soooooooo screwed up ! And I'm not going to be talking to that... that... DOUCHE! Bleeeeeeeeeh!

**Hey Yuu!**

**You know what I said about my date with Tsubasa. It didn't turn out that well. We are completely polar opposites. In the end we both decided we were meant for other people. He still wants to battle me though. Plus, he was really never my type. So yeah...**

**Anyway do you know where i can find Ryuga? I've been searching for three days now and I still can't find him. I'm ready to show him how great of a Blader I am even if I am not well-known.**

**Oh and d'you wanna battle sometimes? Loser buys winner ice cream. What do you say?**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**P.S. Why were you so insecure when I told you I had a date with Tsubasa? And why did you sniff? (Sorry that's my inner TsuYuu fangirl speaking)**

Oh, I feel bad for you gaiz. And Iunno, maybe you should try an empty Walmart! He likes going to marts and stuff recently. Idk why. CRAP DONT DO THAT

HE WILL RIP YOU APART SO DONTTTT GOOOOOOOOOO DDDD: I will stop you at all costs and if you lose you dont look for Ryuga AND you have to get me ice-cream. Sounds good? :D

P.S. Nyeeeeeeeeh, keep it a secret, kay? I might have a tiny bro crush on him. TINY! And if he has a girlfriend he wont spend time with me, so...

**Hey there!**

**If you wanna piss Tsubasa off cut off his hair or gave him this box that my friend is in that has "tsubasa" on it so Tsubasa is hugged,tickled,and embrassed by my friend. Also 10 gallons of Vanilla ice cream for yuu!**

Yo! And no! Did ya know how I got sticky white goo all over me and when Tsubasa saw the mess he actually blushed and Kyouya who was looking for Tsubasa went pass my room, saw me and thought I just went through... s...e...xxxxxx.. ?! I don't want that to happen again so please put it in a cooler bag Dx

**Hi yuu,**

**Sorry, I think my last letter annoyed you! :(**

**I brought a lifetime supply of icecream for a apologie gift!**

**And I have some freaky news!**

**I saw tsubasa and and masamune together, **

**Masamune was sitting on tsubasa's lap!**

**Totally gay!**

**And I saw MADOKA and GINGKA together alone in gingka's room!**

**And I saw kyoya and ryuga sleeping together!**

**And DOJI with RYO in a locked up room! I thought I heard moaning!**

**There are so many gays, but madoka and gingka are happy I think!**

**Well gotta go piss nile off by calling him gay!**

**Your friend,**

**Sexybeyblade1221**

No it's totally cooL! AND AIHAFLHIFEA4QIHT QK ARE THEY GHEY

I HOPE NOT. And are you kiddin me why do you know all this omfg

But I appreciate the ice-cream so thank yous o3o

**Hey Yu! You have probably never heard of me, but I'm writing you anyway because my older brother says you are an awesome blader and he gave me your address so I could write you...anyway, we should battle sometime! Even if Gingka usually beats me he usually beats you too right? So we should be about even power wise... Just be sure to tell me two or three days in advance because I would have to travel from Koma Village... I like ice cream too by the way! We should totally take a day and handg out, bey battle and eat ice cream!**

**Hoping to be your friend, Anashi Hagani**

First, you don't need to hope to be my friend! Unless you did bad stuff, of course... But even so that's ok! We can be really good friends! Who's your older bro? And I'd want to battle you! Why don't you crash over at me and Tsubarsarh's house! He'll be ok with it!

We're going to be really awesome friends, I can tell. o3o

**Hi Yuu! I have some more questions for you :D!**

**1. If you were in a place with a very demoralizing mood but you knew good times would come soon, what would you do?**

**2. Have you ever heard of Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, or Kenny?**

**3. Could you say hi to everyone for me?**

**Thanks :)!**

**Raven**

Hey Rave! Keep 'em coming!

1) I would probs hang out with Eagle Ass, if possible. His emo personality makes me laugh plus I think we make a great team! If not, can I hang out with Ken-Ken? Either way I'd be as patient as possibleeeeee!

2) YES! Who never heard of them? I THINK KAI AND TYSON ARE THE KEWLEST, AS WELL AS MAX BECAUSE HES BLONDE TOO! I really aspire to be a great great great blader ,like them someday!

3) Sure!

**Yuu,**

**Hey! How are you? So I heard Tsubasa banned you from ice cream, don't worry, though, you can come to the Bey Park at 4, where I shall be waiting for you with a HUGE bucket of your favorite ice cream until your ban ends.**

**I'll be waiting for you later by the swing, I'll be the black haired 12 year old with aa huge bucket of chocolate ice cream.**

**Love, Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago**

**P.S. I'll also gladly treat you to watch Lion King in 3D afterwards.**

YAY more love! But don't worry he just unbanned him after I explained how important glucose is for you. o3o I'll come anyway, free ice-cream is the best! :DDDDDD

And it's ok, I watched the Musical already XDD

**Dear Yu,**

**is your crush? ( It better be Kenta.)**

**you a brony?**

**3. Would you rather marry Kyoya or eat a whole bittergourd?**

**4. (From a friend) What nickname**

**you give to Adeline?**

**Anyways, you're awesome! **

**Tell Kyoya to snog Ging for me!**

**Love , Lemony Splash or Splashy**

I have a crush but its not on Kenta. He and I are just best bros! I MIGHT like Eagle dude. MIGHT.

2) Whats a brony

3) AKIGHAL BITTERGOURD PLS EDAWF EWWWWW

4) Addy!

LESUHGAE NOPE NEVER TALKING TO SCARFACE NO NO NONO

**Dear Yuu,**

**You are sooo cute! I know you are the bf of Tsubasa. To tell you honestly, I had a crush with Tsubasa. And, I would like to know what are his likes and dislike so I would know him better. Can he keeps secrets? I would like to tell him one.**

**Sincerely,**

**saphirangrang**

I get that all the timez! And I'm not we're just really good bros XD And Idek but here

"AskTsubasa . tumblr . com" Remove the spaces and ask him directly here!

But he can keep secrets, that I know~

* * *

><p><strong>OTL I'M FINALLY DONE... Updating next Wednesday because letters piling up are no nos<strong>


End file.
